The New Girls in Town
by ShiningWingsOfTheDragon
Summary: Four girls have been living in New York trying to make a living. The oldest of these girls has a job that she has to keep secret about. What happens when this job affects all of them, maybe putting then all in danger. What will happen?
1. Chapter 1

**Hello! This is my newest story. I hope you enjoy it. I do not own TMNT :(  
**

* * *

**Chapter 1**

My name is Sarah. I am what you can call at the moment normal. I am 18 years old living with my best friends in New York city. Yes, the New York city. We have recently moved here from California looking to start a career. My friends are Julia, Tessa, and Alexis. They are also 18 years old. Tessa works in a average bakery. Julia works in a motorcycle shop. And Alexis works in a book store that is not well known. I don't have a job. Well, a job that they know about. I don't tell them what I do but its a good enough job that I bring in lots of money. None of us are really that important. Tessa dreams of owning her own bakery, Alexis is saving money so she can go to college and become a teacher, Julia wants to own her own bike shop. I help them as much as I can, bringing lots of cash to pay the bills so they can save up their money. Tessa has light brown hair with streaks of light purple in it, her hair is pulled back into pig tails. Julia has ginger hair that is perfectly strait thanks to the years of straightening she has given is. Alexis has nice black hair that makes her look a little Asian, her dark skin helps with that. I have blond hair with tiny streaks of gold in it making my hair look like its shining when the light hits it right.

We hang on pretty well. We kind of are our own little family. Tessa is the child of the group. Always finding a reason to be happy. Alexis is a smarty pants. Julia is miss grumps. She always finds something to complain about. I'm the responsible one. Making sure everyone eats, leaves for work on time, cleans the house, does the shopping. I can't cook to save my life but Tessa manages that. Life can be challenging sometimes. The girls work week days, while I work the weekends. Leaving at 7 pm on Friday and returning 6 am Monday.

Today is Friday and I will be leaving in about an hour. Usually I leave and don't have a worry in the world. But today I can't help but be nervous. Something did not feel right about leaving this weekend, but what could I do. I couldn't stay. I went about my usual routine when I leave. I made several meals that where frozen and needed to only be reheated. I had a list of chores that needed to be done and enough money to last them the weekend on the table in an envelope. My room was locked so there was no possible way of getting inside. With everything in place I headed to the door where the girls where waiting. Tessa was pretty much in tears. She hated it when I went away. Julia was grumbling to herself, she didn't like it when I left either but hid it behind her tough attitude. Alexis was the only one smiling but it was a sad smile.

"Well. You guys know the drill. Keep the doors and windows locked. Make sure you eat. Don't burn down the house. And all that jazz."

"Waaah! Sarah! Don't leave!" Tessa cried as she hugged me tightly. She was never one to like it when I left. I was like her guardian, secret superhero that only she knew about. An older sister that protected her. For her I was always strong never showing any weakness, weakness I cannot show so that I may keep them safe.

"Come on Tessa. We always go through this. You know I will be home soon," I say sweetly pulling her off me.

"But I will miss you," she says wiping away her tears.

"I know you will but you have to handle it till I get back. You can't depend on me forever, you need to grow up a little please," I say as gently as possible knowing I am probably hurting her.

To my surprise though Tessa's sad face quickly turns into one of determination. "I will! And when you get home I will be more mature than ever!" A smile creeps onto my face and I nod looking forward to it.

"Come home soon," Julia said punching my shoulder with a smirk on her face.

"Yeah, will miss you to," I said rolling my eyes.

"Be safe," Alexis said while giving me a hug. She was only an inch shorter than me while Tessa was at least half a foot shorter. Julia was and inch taller than me even though she was younger than me.

"I will."

Alexis opened the door for me and Tessa handed me my bags. With a smile I walked out and closed the door behind me.

**I wanted this to be a gradual story so it will not be boom! Action. So please be patient.**


	2. Chapter 2

The New Girls in Town

**Chapter 2**

I walked through the streets of Rome silently. My job has sent me here for a special errand that few know about. That's the worst part of my job. Everything I do is secret, know one knows what I am doing or where I am going. My job does a good job at covering my tracks so there is no chance at anyone picking up on us.

I am able to go to so many amazing places but I never truly enjoy them. I have been to Rome seven times, not once have I gone and enjoyed myself.

On this particular job I needed to find a man called Samuel James Parker. A coworker in my line of business. He supposedly has important information for me. My job is to find Samuel James Parker, get the information, and get back to base without any problems. Should be quick ad simple, never is.

In Rome the sun is shining brightly and the streets are full of tourists. I fit in perfectly with my black sunglasses, yellow tang top and jean shorts. The only thing questionable is the old backpack I am carrying and my heals. I don't exactly look like the normal tourist, I wasn't trying to though. I needed to stay hidden but also stick out so that if I couldn't find Samuel James Parker, then he could find me.

I turned the corner of a particularly busy street. There was dozens of small stores and carts trying to get people to buy things. One cart caught my that was selling pendants.

The merchant is a middle aged Asian man wearing a old red shirt and regular worn out jeans that had holes in the knees, a five O'clock shadow and messy black hair, worn out sandals covered his feet and he wore a new watch on his right arm.

I looked among the pendants to see if there was anything worth wild, there wasn't much they where all cheep and would break easily.

"Is there anything that catches your eye?" the merchant asked.

"Not really." I answered truthfully not wanting to waist the mans time I prepared to leave until the man stopped me.

"May this interest you?" I turned back to the man, he was now holding a golden pendant shaped to look like he sun. Unlike the others this one was clearly of high value. The pendant is attached to a silver chain unlike the others that have leather.

"Where would a merchant like you find something like this?" I asked my eyes not leaving the pendant for a second.

"I have had it for a while now, I have been saving it for the right customer and you seem to be a special young lady."

I look up at the man and smile. "How much?"

"For you, nothing."

"Now that's a little generous," I say as the man places the pendant into a paper bag.

"I'm a generous man."

The man hands me the bag and I give a quick smile. "Then I thank you for this lovely gift."

"It was my pleasure." I turn to leave but stop and look at the man.

"That is a very nice watch for someone of you statues." Without saying another word I leave the street quickly the way I came and head for the airport. I keep my pace steady but fast, not to fast. I don't want to attract any unwanted attention especially now that I have retrieved my package.

As I continue I notice that there are several men watching. Two are across the street about 25 feet in front of me, they keep glancing back at me. Another is walking behind me seeming to be talking on the phone. Each man was dressed to look like a tourist but I could see past it because of there hard looks. Each one was clearly on edge like a police dog ready to ponce on the criminal in a moments notice a soon as the trainer gave permission. In this case the men where the criminals waiting for orders from their boss and I was the dog ready to pounce.

Not wanting civilians to get caught in the cross fire I took a quick turn into a new street. The men in front of me instantly turned around and the man behind me picked up their pace slightly. I took another turn into an alley and climbed one of the ladders to the roof. I looked down at the alley and saw all three men enter. They looked around for me and they seemed to be arguing slightly. The one in front seemed to be the leader, he was the man that had been walking behind me. He had dirty blond hair and was taller then the other two. I grabbed a gun from my pack and let out a short whistle. All three men looked up at me in surprise. "Looking for me?" I asked before taking off across the roof tops.

I heard the men climb the latter and take off after me. I looked back at them briefly and saw them smirking, they clearly thought they had the advantage because I was wearing heals. Wrong. Heals where my element. I woe heals in every job, and every job I was the victor., I picked up my pace. I didn't need to look back to know that the men where shocked.

My current goal right now was to take care of these three and make sure that Samuel James Parker's package stayed intact before I got to the plane. Fun, quick, easy. Just another day in the job.


	3. Chapter 3

The New Girls in Town

**Chapter 3**

I have now left the roof tops and running through the streets. I managed to pick off one of the two men with a quick shot to the head. Unfortunately I underestimated the other two and am now dodging gun shots.

Around people are running and screaming trying to get away from the shouters. So far no one has been hit. I am now very close to the airport. The two men have managed to gain some ground on me after I tripped slightly. I turn a corner and run into a town square. Acting like a normal person I try to blend into the crowd. This crowd is not panicked yet. I look back and see the two men looking around for me. Crouching down I take the necklaces out of the bag and put it around my neck. I slip the gun into my back pocket and stand up again.

I continue to walk until one of the men shoots a shot into the air causing the crowd to panic. I act like a normal citizen and scream while running towards the airport. I was hoping that I wouldn't be spotted. Unfortunately not everything goes as you want.

Another shot rings through the air and a bullet lodges itself into my knee. I let out a small scream in pain and crumble to the ground. Knowing from experience that if I stay on the ground I will die, I force myself to get up. Since I am unable to walk I hop over to a chair and break off its legs.

Turning back to the men I find them standing only a few feet away pointing their guns at me.

"Hello, you little bitch," the leader sneers.

"Hello boys," I say twirling the legs. "Who wants to die first?"

One charges at me and attempts to punch me in the face. I quickly duck and stab one of the legs into his side. The man lets out a yell of pain and kicks me in the face. I stumble back and wipe my chin.  
I swirl the legs in my hands before launching one at the man embedding it into his chest.

The man lets out a squeak of pain before collapsing to the ground dead.

"Hey? That's how you kill a vampire right? How come he doesn't sparkle then?" I asked the leader.

"You will pay for that you bitch!" the leader shouted raising his gun. Before he could shout though he is hit in the head by a chair and I rendered unconscious. I look at my helper to find it is Samuel James Parker.

"Thanks Samuel," I say putting down the legs and resting against a table.

"No problem agent Cliff."

I look at my knee and find the point of entry for the bullet. It doesn't seem to have hit bone luckily.

"Want some help" Samuel James Parker asks?

"That would be very nice," I say sitting down.

He pulls out a pocket knife and opens it to the tweezers part. He reaches into my wound and searches for the bullet. I didn't make a peep the howl time. When he finally gets the bullet out he uses some bandages that a store owner gave him to wrap the wound. By this time the police have arrived and are asking questions. I only give them a small card that has a number on it for them to use.

I stand up, ignoring the pain, and walk towards the airport. Samuel James Parker comes with and tells me what the necklace holds.

Apparently inside the necklace there is a hard drive with a very important file inside. He says that there are a lot of people who want the information so it very important I don't let anyone get it.

When we get to the airport we part ways.

I board my plane and head back to New York City.

Like I said. The mission is fun, quick, and simple.


	4. Chapter 4

The New Girls in Town

**Ok, so that no one gets offended. Any countrys mentioned in this chapter and any future chapters I mean no offence. It is just for the story. **

**Chapter 4**

Yes, the mission was not as simple as I hoped it would be. But one thing I have learned to accept is that things do not always according to plan. Did I get what I was after? Yes. Did I plan on getting a bullet a bullet through my knee? No.

Now I sat in the hospital in the headquarters of my employers. I work for a government agency. Not the FBI or CSI. no, something more complicated. My agency keeps track of every single movement a government makes and also keeps track of the high businesses of the world and the people who work for them. My agency is not an exactly trusting one and and penny out of line gets you in gib trouble and the top of our list of things to take care of.

I am one of the top agents. I take care of the dirty work. Such as the trading of weapons, information, and any thing else that is a danger to the United States of America or the World. The mission I previously went on was a world danger. A secret orgnization known as the Krang has been developing a new biological weapon. No one knows what it is yet but we do know that it is going to be used to take over countrys one after the other. My job was to collect the blueprints for this weapon so we can put an end to the scheme and or make a counter weapon. From what we know is that the weapon is not fully developed, giving my organization some time to make a plan and take action.

Meetings have taken place and questioning as well, all trying to figure out what weapon is. I have had to attend every single one of them before I go into surgury for my knee. That is 6 hours with a bullet in your knee.

Currently I am walking back to my car so i can get on a plan back home. I have just gone through 3 hours of surgury to fix my knee and the antibiotics are just wearing off. But I cannot stay. I have to get home before the girls start worrying or kill each other.

"Agent Cliff!" I stop in my tracks and turn to see that one of my coworkers, Agent Stevens, running to ccatch up to me dressed in a normal black suit that you would see James Bond wearing.

"Agent Stevens, good to see you."

"Crimson has made a decision." Crimson is the head of the angency. He over sees every decision and every mission. Everything that happens goes straight to him. Agent Stevens leans forward and whispers in my ear. "You are to take the pendant. The blue prints are still inside. Do not tell any one about it and if someone asks say you wanted to keep it as a suvionear. We belive that the mission has been comprimised. If we are, you must keep those blue prints out of the wring hands." He leans back and slips the pendant into hands.

"How?" I ask, talking about the compromisation. Never has the Agency been compromised so now that it has it is extremely unsettling.

"We are still unsure. But you must leave. Keep it safe."

He turns and walks away without another word. I do the same. I walk straight to my car without stopping or saying a word. I drive off towards the airport where my plane is waiting to take me home.


End file.
